The Truth Behind My Smile
by Darkneostar1
Summary: Percy is dying after being banished in Tartarus. What are his last actions and thoughts against his aggressors?
1. The Mask Falls

**So, there's going to be some angst, breakdown, implied rape, amongst some other depressing things. So, yeah... I just had this really sad thought and decided why not.**

* * *

I was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. I could feel it. Only there was something more. Something _hollow_ within me. A missing part of my existence. Something that was there with me throughout all of the lifetimes that I just remembered.

You know that saying that your life flashes before your eyes? Well, I can guarantee you that it's the truth. Only I saw my past lives as well. And I have to say, I wish I could've had a better ones. The two outlines before me depict who I was in my past lives. Trust me, it threw me for a loop until I remembered what really happened in those lives.

"Who are these people?" A gravelly voice called out to me as he gazed out towards my reincarnations. Kronos. A bitter feeling welled up within me as he is the current reason I'm in this position among other enemies I've gained throughout this miserable life. His scythe slammed into my chest as I hang limp dangling against the rock wall I am pinned against.

Surrounding me is golden dust piled high from various monsters as I feel my life dripping to the floor, the crimson liquid doing naught aside from coloring the black ground in a shiny sheen. In the corner of my vision, I can see Gaia, who is now only strong enough to awaken in Tartarus, where we are now. She has a crossed expression mixed with a smidgen of sympathy for me, I think?

How I ended up here you may ask? Well, let's just say that the Gods of Olympus don't take kindly to me betraying them. Nor to me trying to rape their peacekeeper, Hestia, something I am innocent of on both charges.

Just her name gives me a sour feeling and a hurt expression adorning my features as I try to will back tears from appearing.

Wanting to get my mind off of my memories, I decide to try and to make conversations with my executioners.

"Hey, do you guys ever feel tired of fighting?" I try to make conversation with them. They turn their attention back to me, a curious expression on their faces.

"Why do you ask?" Gaia questions, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Just wondering..." I shrug off their question.

The surroundings are silent and the shadows darkens as they ponder my question. As if Tartarus and Nyx themselves are silencing our surroundings to listen in. Something I no doubt believe they is doing right now along with any other's who can hear what we are saying.

Surprisingly, it was Kronos who answered first. "I do grow tired of fighting. Sometimes, I wish I could just live my life and experience all that this new world has to offer without having to worry about someone trying to kill me." He admits somberly as he reaches for Anaklusmos plunged in his ribcage, pulling it out and letting it drop to the floor.

Gaia takes longer to answer, but soon after, she admits the truth. "I agree with my son. The only reason I want to control the world is because I want to fix the mistakes mortals and some Gods themselves have wrought upon my domain. Do you know how it feels to have my very existence being mutilated and defiled?" I shake my head in denial.

"Of course, that can't happen because of our vendetta against the Gods." Kronos pipes in.

I decide to interject here. "Well, first of all: You kinda deserved it after doing what you did after hearing the prophecy of being overthrown."

Kronos butts in, enraged. "Are you saying that I should've just let the upstarts do what they want and murder/dethrone me?"

"No, but you could've tried to bury the hatchet after trying to seeing from their point of view. I heard that you weren't that horrible of a ruler before you heard that prophecy. It's only then that things started going downhill from you. At least from what the Fates showed me."

He frowns but doesn't retort for the moment. I take this time to focus my attention again, to keep myself from falling unconscious. After a while, he speaks his part. "Even though, the Fates had ordained me to go against Olympus. Either way, there wasn't much I could do anyway."

"I'll agree with you there, fuck the Fates." I chuckle as I cough out blood. I feel annoyance in my mind, but know that pretty soon, they won't be able to mess with my pitiable life soon.

"It is unwise for anyone to insult the Fates. As long as you exist, they will have their revenge." Gaia chastised me lightly, almost motherly in a way.

"Well, they've made my life utter hell. So I don't give a shit about them." I brush off her comment. She scowls at me, probably for not taking heed of her advice.

"Why are you even talking with us? I would've thought that you would be planning to escape or call for help if it weren't for the fact that either way, you're about to die." Gaia asks me as I take my time to ponder how to answer her inquiry.

Once getting my thoughts together, to speak. "Well, I don't want to die bored out of my mind. What better way than to talk to two people who have sworn vengeance against me? You gotta say, that's a conversation not many people can have." I lie to them. In truth, it's because I want to know what drives them.

"So, what are we to you, just entertainment before you pass?" Kronos scowls at me as he gets comfortable on the ground.

I ignore his question and ask my own, no sense caring about another immortal being even angrier at me. "What's your favorite color?"

They're both taken aback by my question, definitely something that no sane person would ask in my situation. I just roll with my train of thought. "Mine's blue. It reminds me of happier times. Times when there's no mythological world, no monsters trying to kill me at every moment of my life, just me and my mom when she would hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright."

I grew somber as I thought of my mother. I wonder if she even knew where I was. I don't know how long I've been down here, but I know that time is dilated here. I hope she'll be okay. I mean my little sister, Andromeda, will need a strong mother figure in her life. One without any of the craziness that I had to grow up with. Once again my feelings spiral out of control, changing from angry to somber, to happy then angry. It seems that my audience had noticed my fluctuations of emotions, and tried prying.

"What happened?" Gaia asked, as if she was genuinely worried for my well-being. I hang my head low as I think about what to say.

"My mother had asked me to spend some time away from home, just in case any monsters caught scent of me." I spoke quietly, tears stinging my eyes once again. "She wanted my little sister to have a good _normal_ life, something that I was deprived of just because of who my parents were. Something that many demigods are deprived of because of who our parents are." I muttered darkly, not caring for who hears me. I felt like ever since I put on this fake smile of mine since I was a child, my emotions slowly built up until it all came crashing down.

"I wish I could've had a normal life." I pleaded with no one replying to me. "All because of who my father was, I had been attacked by monsters. So I had to put up with that-that-" I was at a loss of what to call my first step-father."- thing that was my first stepfather. Whenever he would beat me, I would shrug off the pain and hide it away while putting on a smile to show my mom that everything was okay. Even when he invited his friends over to have some fun at my expense, sometimes sexually with either genders, I would bury it deep down because I didn't want to worry my mother. When it all comes to light of the reasons why I had to live this kind of life, the first thing I am accused of is something I am innocent of. No one there to ask me how I am doing or how I was feeling. I just tried my best and trudged on, even going so far as to put on this smile of mine to not worry anyone.

At this point, he seemed to have trouble talking as he took a while to collect himself.

"And as I did what was asked of me to ensure my friends' safety, I slowly became a leader of the camp. Bah, I wished someone else would want the job of having to be the one to be unbreakable. To be the one that holds the rest of the others to comfort them. To be the one who lends their shoulder for others to cry on and not let their true emotions show in case of destabilizing the camp."

I ranted off my pent-up feelings. Just letting myself go and letting it all out. I felt the tears run down my cheeks, mixing with my blood as my body wracked with sobs. I didn't care about who heard me, just wishing there would be someone to listen to me.

"I always had to be Mr. Perfect. If I showed weakness, then it would hurt the camp. I had to be strong as I sent my friends to battles that I knew there was a good chance that they wouldn't be coming back from. I knew about all the others rumors after the wars, talking about how I wouldn't let anything get to me. As if I was emotionless and didn't care about those who died. If only they knew! I cared about those who passed on my orders! I just couldn't show it or else morale would fall if their leader was having a breakdown. So I buried those feelings deep down. I ignored the stares of the campers who stared at me as if I had no emotions. I had no one to cry to as I had to keep up my fake smile and facade as I tried to cheer everyone up as they mourned their dead friends. No one ever thought to ask me if I was okay, only looking to me to comfort them. I'm just as human as them. I have feelings as well. Why did no one else ask me if I was okay? Why did no one really see if I was okay? Why did no one give me a shoulder to cry on?"

I cried to myself like a child as my emotions finally got to me. Kronos and Gaia had no idea what to say at my outburst so we waited in relative silence.

"My favorite color is blue." I looked up to see Kronos gazing off into the distance, a far-away look in his eyes. "It reminded me of better times as well. It reminds me of the sky, when I finally get out of here. Where I don't have to breathe in this poisonous air. Where I don't have to worry about surviving day to day. It reminds me of my father's eyes, in times when my father was a good person. From before he went insane." He smiled sadly.

"Why are you down here anyways, Percy?" Gaia asked me quietly. I didn't notice how she called me how I like to be called, by my friends.

"After Tartarus, it all went downhill. I never recovered from here. I don't know why, but maybe it's because I've always held in my emotions that I wasn't able to get better. Soon, I started snapping at others and grew more aggressive and isolated. Soon, I didn't have anyone at camp who would talk to me. Annabeth and I broke up after saying that she couldn't stand being in a relationship with me when I reminded her of Luke-" Kronos flinched at that. "-from before he openly went against the gods." I sigh tiredly, growing sadder at each memory. "After all I did for her... I stayed true to her even when there were times when I was confused by my feelings for other girls. I broke the hearts of many friends when I stayed true to her. Rachel, Zoe, Calypso, Reyna. All of them I noticed were looking at me as more than friends, but I stayed true. After something like Tartarus, you would think that she would try to strengthen our relationship by being there for each other, but no. She drops me at the drop of the hat. A week later, I see her kissing some new camper, as if she had never been affected at all."

I felt myself growing weaker, but I wanted to get this off my chest before I disappear. "Hurt, I went to talk to the one person who I thought I would understand my loneliness, Hestia." I smiled fondly at this."I had no one left but her, and so I went to talk to her. Slowly, I felt the nightmares and whatnot regress and soon, I had them no more. I was ecstatic. I was so happy. I told her about how she was there for me, and I told her about how I feel about her. I told her about how I fell in love with her. She was silent at this. I know she felt the same, because it was exactly how Calypso was when she fell for me. She asked me to give her time, and I agreed. I was feeling agitated, my stomach doing somersaults as I waited for her answer. Finally the day came where she confronted me. I was bubbling with excitement, thinking about how I can take her out on dates and make her as happy as she had made me when she replied to my confession."

I sagged where I was, deflating. "She had said no. She said that even if she felt the same way, she didn't want to pursue a relationship with me because the council had mixed feelings on this and she didn't want her family to fight. I was distraught." Slowly tears pooled down my eyes. "She gave me a small kiss, not knowing that it felt as if she was mocking me at what could've been and left. I didn't understand, wasn't I family too then? I didn't see her until my banishment. I grew quiet, preferring to be alone since then. Out of nowhere, there was all of a sudden a half-brother of mine. Same age as mine just to rub it in that Poseidon had lied to my mother about her being a 'queen among mortals'. He was everything I hated. Arrogant, cocky, prideful, total douchebag. You know, Gaia, your little set-up." Gaia winced at that. "He made it out that I was a horrible person to the newer campers and turned the older ones against me. Then he planted evidence that I was working with you and then evidence about how I tried to take advantage of Hestia, leading it all up to the single kiss we had, making it look like I was forcing myself on her." I sighed in dejection. "I was brought to Olympus, in chains. I was accused and sentenced here and that's all she wrote."

They were looking immensely regretful, but I didn't see. Well, more like I can't see anymore. I felt my two counterparts slowly dissipating into nothingness.

"I guess I should try staying away from maiden goddesses." I chuckled dryly. At the confused sounds of Gaia and Kronos, I answered their unasked question. "In my first life I was Theseus, King of Athens. I fell in love with Athena, but was betrayed and wasn't even given a heads-up about my imminent betrayal and execution by her. Then I was Orion, an archer on par with the Twin Archers themselves. I was content with my life for a while, but met Artemis soon after she heard of my skills. We became friends, and I fell for her, but knowing she was a maiden goddess, I knew that I couldn't pursue her. So I was content to just being her friend. But out of jealously and spite, Apollo twisted the truths of my past and convinced Artemis that I was a horrible man after she shot me dead."

Gaia spoke up suddenly. "But I thought you were a rapist. I mean, didn't you rape that princess and then ran away?"

I chuckled dryly. "History is written by the victors. I was dead, so how could I defend myself. If you want the truth, then it was true that I had slept with Princess Merope, but it was not through my own free will. I don't mean to brag, but I feel like I was decent looking and during those times, I was the son of Poseidon. So, Merope asked me to marry her, but I declined politely. I thought she was fine, but I guess she was furious and during the party, drugged me and raped me. And so she tried to force me to marry her once again, to which I declined and tried to run away, but not before being blinded by her father. Of course no one knows that side of the story and the Gods twisted it to make me look like the bad guy." I lamented.

I started to cough out blood as I felt my life slowly dwindling away. I had already knew about the IM above us from when the fight started as I heard shouting from it. I heard the sounds of those who betrayed me, but I could care less. I was growing numb.

Kronos jumped up at me and asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" He must've been feeling a little guilty of what I've been through. I grinned to myself as I looked for him. I held out my hand as I felt him take it.

"See, you can still care old man, don't forget that. Try burying the hatchet with the Gods so there aren't anymore kids like me." I advised lamely. I felt the scythe be pulled out of my chest, letting me fall to the floor. Instantly, I felt my head placed in a lap, the smell reminding me of morning dew. ""I like lap pillows." I commented.

Gaia and Kronos were now holding my hands as I felt my passing quicken. "How're you feeling?" she asked, and I swear I could hear some kind of emotion in her voice. So, I decided to humor her. "It's dark. I can't see. I'm numb yet in pain at the same time." I chuckled, shivering lightly. "I feel cold." I mumbled. I felt drops of water on my face, but it shouldn't rain in here.

"It looks like it's going to rain." she muttered quietly.

"I didn't know it rains here..." I muttered.

"No, it's raining." she repeated.

"Yeah, you're right." I acquiesced.

I felt myself dissolving, breaking down from the inside-out. "I don't want to die." I cried. I heard whispers of how I'll make it to Elysium and what not. I only cried even more knowing it wasn't true. "I'm scared. I don't know what happens to a mortal without a soul." I whispered, yet it seemed so loud to me. I still remember the feeling of the scythe cutting apart my soul every time it cut into me and when I felt that _hollowness_ appear after I was impaled. As soon as that happened, I knew that I no longer had a soul. I wouldn't make to either the underworld since I have no soul nor the void since I wouldn't fade due to not being immortal. I'll just disappear.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Gaia comforted. Her words reminded me so much of my mother that I put on my fake smile by reflex.

"I don't want to disappear." I cried silently with my smile as I felt my consciousness vanish into nothingness.


	2. Our Reasons

**Ask and ye' shall receive... in two to three shipping days(lol). So, I wanted to humanize some of the villains and give them a different array of emotions because they just seemed too one-sided in the books, so who better than the main villains.**

* * *

Krono's POV

I had finally found my mark. The person I had been hunting with my legion of followers after hearing about how the infamous Percy Jackson was currently enjoying the _hospitality_ in Tartarus. I saw him cutting apart my forces, but I wanted to make sure that when we fight, it'll be the end of him.

It may be cowardly of me, the Titan Lord to wear down an insignificant demigod, but I was cautious of him. After meeting him and fighting him, I will admit he is powerful and someone to be cautious of. Deep inside though, I may admit that he has gained my grudging respect. For someone like him, who is powerful yet humble, and also loyal to those who he believes is right and does not follow blindly; I lament that he was not on my side from when I last risen. He would've been a leading figure for my cause. I am sure back when I reigned, he would've been a high ranking member of my army purely because of his personality. Maybe if we had him, we wouldn't have been overthrown by the Gods.

I still frown whenever I think about how my own children overthrew me. Sure, I may have deserved it, but when I think about how painful it must've felt when you are cut up into little pieces, the raw emotions that emerges, the look on their face that cuts more deeply than any physical wound; like when I did that to my father, they would understand with how I did not wish to go through the same thing.

Nowadays, the only reason I still fight against my children and their own is because it's all I know. It is all I remember from my time. The world has changed so much, that I wouldn't know much of what to do. Fighting against my kids is something that I know. If I didn't, then I would be lost in this world. In truth, I grow numb to my actions. It is something that I've always known, and so to stop now would change who I am. So I keep up my scowl to play my act and sell my ploy.

Nowadays, I would reminisce the days when I was with those that I love. My precious Rhea. Whenever I was with her, I always felt grounded. it reminded me of times when I would take her out for walks to talk about inane things just to spend time together. Her enchanting voice. Her melodious peals of laughter whenever I would try to impress her by doing something but just made an ass out of myself instead.

I remember her face when we learned that she was with child. The pure elation and happiness was something that I will never forget even if I fade. I remember crying out loud in joy and spinning her around until she whacked me hard enough to put her down. I remember the times when she would have mood swings of happiness and sadness. How she made our siblings run for the hills whenever she was in a mood. I remember the looks she would give our siblings as their children ran around and frolicked without a care in the world. I remember whispering sweet nothings to her and to talk about how we were going to have a little one of our own running around being adorable and complete pain in our butt.

I force back tears as I recall the visit of the Fates. Those abominable wretches. I could still hear their insane cackles as they foretold that my children would overthrow us. I recall the look of worry and trepidation on my sweet Rhea as she looked at me. I remember her begging me not to do anything drastic. My wholehearted promises that I would be understanding and try to raise our children as best we could.

Alas, t'was not to be. As time passed, I began to recall my father's look of shock and betrayal in his single moment of clarity as he was passing. I still see the look in his eyes; eyes filled with shock, anger, betrayal, sadness, acceptance, but most of all: regret. I knew at that moment that he was truly sorry for what he had done. His siblings all looked to him, and it just became too much for him.

He met my gaze as I felt the scythe cut into him. His eyes shone with emotions as he passed on a silent message to me. _I am sorry you have to do this. I hope you have a good life in the future._ They said. And with that, he put on an act to convince the others as I felt guilt constrict my chest as I committed patricide.

When she finally went into labor, my mind had been muddled with emotions that I wasn't thinking straight. Yet, when I learned that it was a little girl, I nearly cried out in joy. Instead I forced it back down and gazed down at her, tufts of small brown hair and adorable doe-like brown eyes. As soon as I saw her, I immediately knew that she would have me wrapped around her little finger. Her little gurgles of innocence and wriggling of childhood made me even more enamored with our little firefly. I would hum the same lullaby my mother did for me, for her and the children that followed after each time. My precious Hestia.

I still tear up and reminisce about those days about everything that I felt made me who I was at the time; my whole world: Rhea, and the light that brightens my world: Hestia.

Weeks passed blissfully and I thought everything would be alright; but as if a viper waiting to strike, I soon recalled the Fate's warnings. Paranoia soon overtook my mind and in a fit of insanity, swallowed my first-born whole. Immediately, I recognized what I had done as it tore me up inside. The hurt and betrayed look on my Rhea's face hurt deeply. I would try to console her, but soon learned that I should give her a few days. Afterwards I would console her and try to make up. The ever loving and faithful(and merciful) wife she was soon acquiesced. What a pair of fools we were for believing in me, even when I was having random bouts of insanity around the time.

This only led to repeated events, something that drove me mad every time. I remember the last time she looked at me after our sixth child was recently born, she had turned away from me in disgust and wouldn't even look at me anymore.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. And the rest is history.

I felt a hand drop onto my shoulder, breaking me out of my reverie, as I looked towards my mother's face. A look of determination and sorrow mixing as we joined the fray.

* * *

Gaia's POV

I had learned of the fall of Perseus Jackson from an communication device that was found by some upstart son of Poseidon. After I was sent back to sleep, my brother Tartarus gave me enough power to reawaken me in his realm. From then on, I had lived in moderate comfort, but still, I had a grudge against the sea spawn.

Even if he has my regards, I am not one to go quietly into the night. When I learned there was a half-brother of his, I set in motion a chain of events that would lead to his downfall. I thought at most, he would be ostracized or at worst hated. The boy who had given his all for the Gods would at least be given some leeway.

Right?

But the abominable traitor of Poseidon had did worse than I thought. Even more horrifying, the Gods were so quick to cast out Young Perseus as if he was yesterday's trash. And from what I heard, was because of not only my influences, but also the attempted rape of my grandchild, Hestia.

Now, I may not know my descendants that well, but I can say for certain that Perseus would never do such a thing. Why he would even be seeking comfort with a God rather than his own mortal family or girlfriend that he fell into Tartarus for baffles me. I know that he had a good relationship with his mother. Something that I envy. My children have always been a little distant with me. The Titans wanted to grow up too fast, while the Giants are almost meat-for-brains with no thought process past what I tell them to do sometimes.

From the time from whence he fell according to the traitor to now, he should've been in here for almost fifteen years. Fully mortal and without any powers after his banishment. Topside, he should've been gone for almost five years.

Now, we've finally found him, and I have to say, he has seen better days. Since he was partially immortal, meaning he didn't really age. But that couldn't mean that you don't look like shit. His body is adorned with blemishes of past and recent injuries, facial hair is splotchy from his 5 o'clock shadow, and he has rags for clothing with whatever he could scrounge up down here. More than half of his life spent fighting in Tartarus and the time before in the service of some petulant Gods.

After killing all of the monsters, he looks at Kronos and I. I give my son the signal to join the fray after noticing the IM towards Perseus. I can hear something about apologies and redemption and about how someone will help him. Ironic, there's no help given freely to those trapped here in Tartarus, only masked agendas by using others.

* * *

I stand down after seeing Perseus pinned against the wall. After a lengthy battle against him, we were right to try wearing him down first. Since we're in Tartarus, we weren't at full strength, something that young Perseus nearly capitalized on. I cradle my chest as there is a large slash wound from his sword when he got my son and I to collide by accident. I had only barely been able to save my son by holding Perseus back and allowing Kronos to impale him.

It would've been mutual destruction though had I not noticed last second his sword drop from his hand and kicked towards my son's chest. I raised him on a platform before it could skewer him, which saved his life as it went through his rib cage and not his throat.

Kronos gives me a grateful look as he relaxes slightly from our post-battle adrenaline. The demigod is struggling against the scythe pinning him to the rock wall, feet kicking weakly as he futilely tries to pull it out by the only part he could reach, the blade. His hands would try to grasp the flat part of the blade, but his strength would fail him every time as he would slip and cut himself on the edge. His blood coated the surface of the weapon, giving it a sickening ethereal sheen. After a while, I saw his eyes light up, causing me to instinctively tense. He had put one hand against the rock wall while bending his knees to push his feet against the rock while his other arm reached out to grab the edge and hold it as tightly as he could as he pushed himself deeper onto the scythe. It worked though as I saw and heard the scythe move outwards inch by inch. I corrected that as I dashed forwards, slamming my hands against the top half of the handle and drove it even deeper into the rock wall and him.

A strangled sob escapes him as he is smashed back again, but not before getting in a good headbutt on me, breaking my nose which allowed ichor to pour down. I gaze at him as I ensure he is going to stay put, only to recoil back as he coughs out his blood, some of it decorating my cheek. Yet even still, he tries to pull it out, only he no longer has the strength to do so. His feet hang there limply, as if he no longer could control his lower half, no doubt crippled as the scythe had undoubtedly cut his spine in two which at least made him into paralyzed from the waist down. If the scythe's width had been even a quarter-foot longer, them I no doubt believe that it would've bisected him in two from where it is pierced, a little but lower from where his pectorals meet his abdominal muscles.

It is a saddening to see someone I hold in high regards as Perseus trying desperately to survive his predicament, especially after such a distasteful way of defeating him. He is only just someone trying to play the hand dealt to him. His whole life he struggled, and this is the fate dealt him. It truly saddens me to think that for someone as great as Perseus would meet his end in such a way.

I guess his namesake didn't give him the same luck he had.

* * *

Krono's POV

I sat there, listening to the story of this... child. I saw him as a great adverary and what not, but I only now realized that he was also a child when he had to go through everything he did. He had no happiness or innocence growing up. He had to mature before his time due to the life he had to suffer through. I never though of what this would do to him. In the back of my mind, I recall the fact that he wasn't even in his second decade yet and he had already been through so much.

I remember that when I was his age, I was still trying to figure out my powers and training with my family in blissful innocence. I had a father who was there for me and loved me. My family and friends were together and I thought that if I ever died and went to the Underworld, this is what Elysium would be.

He was beaten and taken advantage of since he could remember. And that had occurred from since he was a child to when he was banished. The only difference was who was doing it. I sense that he knew of what I am thinking but didn't care, so long as he got some semblance of happiness where he was okay and was able to open up to someone up above. I assume that he didn't get such a thing if he was only breaking down here amongst his killers in hell at his death.

I finally see how hollow he looks and the mask that he had so carefully crafted was cracking open under the pressure. A child who all he knew was abuse, punishment and unrest concealed behind his act of happiness and joy. His first time here only accelerated his instability.

All he wanted was someone to see through his mask for what was really going on with him so he had someone there for him. Depressingly enough, it seemed as if he almost had someone like that, but she declined him which probably drove him over the edge.

The most important demigod, the ever powerful demigod: Percy Jackson was just a child like the rest of the ones before him, only he had never got to be at peace. He was the one who had to keep it intact.

A pitiful tale indeed. It is heart-wrenching for someone like him to wind up with a fate such as this. While I feel that my story may be sad from my perspective, his is tragic in the grand scheme of things. Something that I no doubt the Fates had a hand in.

When I saw the light of his eyes slowly flickering out as he was reaching his end, reaching out for someone or something to hold onto, I couldn't keep up my scowl as I hurried over to him with my mother by my side. As we held his hands that grew evermore clammy and cold, I felt something fall down my face.

Tears, something that I though I would never see anymore after running out when Rhea had deserted me and left me broken. This child looked so feeble and weak because of the actions of us immortals, and now he is paying a price for it. I could hear his words and each one broke me down every time.

Is this what it feels like to lose something important and never get it back due to your actions? I was so distraught that when I heard my mother singing the same lullaby that I had sang to Hestia to comfort her when she was young, I couldn't help but sing along.

Sadly, I don't think he could hear as he didn't seem to register it. I saw tears fall from Gaia's face as well as she tried to comfort him. It didn't seem to help much because as if on reflex, he put up that damnable mask as if it were natural.

The life left his eyes as his evermore present and haunting lopsided grin mocked those who could never recognize it for a cry for help. I couldn't help but shudder as I lamented my actions due to my pride and ignorance. Something the I hope the Gods up above are regretting as well. I couldn't help but whisper to myself, as if asking for some reassurance from someone.

"Are we the ones at fault due to our pride and ignorance and he was just a child that got wrapped up in our messes? It this what we've come to? Is this what we've become?" I called out for someone to answer me.

* * *

 **I'll probably have another chapter or two before I decided I'm done with this story since that's where I feel it would be a good place to leave off at. Until next time.**


	3. The Gods' Ways

**So, I wanted to portray the gods to how I would believe them to be like in the myths. Like overpowered children thinking they're entitled to everything. Also, this is the lead up chapter where we'll see the betrayal of the gods and subsequent banishment. Wanted to try something new I've haven't seen before on here, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

Hestia's POV

Guilt and sadness. That is all I feel. For the one person who was able to relate to me after everything they went through. And for what? To keep the family that doesn't even pay attention to me happy? Percy made me feel as if I was the only one in his eyes whenever we would talk. He would just spend times with me when he wanted someone to talk to without any expectations for him. He saw me not as an all powerful goddess, but as a person. Someone he could talk and just pass the time with.

He saw me as someone who stood with him even when everyone else had betrayed him and looked the other way. He was the only one who made me feel wanted, to feel loved. Something more than what I could say for my _family_. After everything he's done for them, after everything he's went through for them. The things he's had to put up with FOR THEM!

They still act like they were children and feel like they are entitled to everything and anything. If they do not get what they want, they throw a tantrum. Like just recently after they were denied their consort. Their toy. My love. Percy...

When he told me that he loved me, I felt my heart soar to the clouds. I felt as if all my fears were washed away. That he would be there for me through thick and thin, through sickness and health. It's starting to sound like a wedding vow. Something that I wouldn't get with Percy.

I wish he would come back soon. Even after everyhting we've done to him, I still pray that he would be alright, and maybe even hopeful that he still loves me. Even after what I put him through. After what I allowed him to experience. I should've fought harder for him. Why, why didn't I?

I cried silently to myself by the hearth's embers, portraying my feelings at the time. I want Percy back.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _I had just been confessed to by Percy. I was so happy that I was jumping around in joy. I didn't care that he had never seen me as a teenager, only in my child form. If that is what he in into, I don't care, I will love him the best I can._

 _I was practically squealing in joy as I ran into someone. I crashed into them, sending us both sprawling into the floor._

 _"Aunt Hestia?"_

 _A voice called out to me. I looked up and saw my niece Artemis looking at me confusedly. I stood up and helped her up, smiling shyly._

 _"Sorry niece, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized to her as I smiled brightly at her, one she had returned equally._

 _She shook her head in amusement. "It's quite alright. Although, you seemed to be in a rather joyous mood. may I ask if something happened?" she inquired curiously. I debated whether or not to tell her. I mean, I trusted her to a degree and we were both maiden goddesses. So she might be happy for me. But a part of my mind argued back that then again, she is a maiden goddess and one known to hate males with a passion. Another part of my mind retorted that I remember hearing about how my Percy may be the only male she could tolerate._

 _Wait, When did I start being so possessive of him? No matter, he will still be mine in the end._

 _"Well, I had just been confessed to by someone..." I teased slightly, wanting to get her expression. At first she had been confused, then enraged, before settling to malicious._

 _"I see... well, who is the pig that you would like me and my hunters to teach a lesson to?" she inquired cruelly. I shook my head in denial which only puzzled her further. "You can't mean to say you would agree to pursuing this relationship, could you?" she asked astounded. I knew she would be shocked. I was always looked up to as her role figure on what it means to be a maiden goddess. To not allow any males to get too close to me._

 _"Yes, I do." I answered simply. She was about to explode so I cut her off. "Do not worry about it, I'm sure once you heard who it is, even you would give me your blessings in our relationship."_

 _"What are you talking about? The only male I see as worthy of you is Perseus and he is in a relationship." she questioned. I shook my head at her. I guess she didn't know about their break-up, so I told her about it. As I told her about his relationship status, her face grew more and more blank. I assumed that it was just the fact that a girl had broken a boy's heart and didn't think anything more of it. I didn't notice the slightly possessive glimmer of emotion in her eyes._

 _"And so I helped heal him and afterwards, he told me he loved me!" I jumped in joy at finally being able to tell someone about my love. "I was about to tell everyone the news and hope for their blessing. I don't care about it though because I've already decided to forgo my vow for him should it come down to it."_

 _"That's great, Hestia, we should tell everyone!" she congratulated me. I was so self absorbed that I didn't notice the slight envy and jealous look on her face as she hatched up a plan worthy of Athena. It would only cause more pain and suffering for my love in the future. "We best not be late to the meeting." she announced, speeding off before I could speak._

 _I should've known then that something was up with her. On the rare occasion she would talk to me, she would always bid me goodbye._

 _Instead, I walked happily behind her as I focus on telling everyone my position on pursuing a relationship the the Savior of Olympus. I still get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about his words to me as he confessed his feelings._

 _I entered the throne room and sat down in my throne, something I don't usually do since I take care of the hearth for the most part. Today though, I want to appear serious about this, so I decided to be professional about it._

 _One by one the gods trickled in, something clearly on their mind. I made a note to tell them that they could come talk to me about their problems. As everyone was seated, Zeus started the meeting. It was for the most part normal, aside from the fact that the gods weren't arguing today._

 _That was the second time that I should've known something was up. No matter what, no meeting goes this uninterrupted. But I didn't notice and was just happy my family was not fighting. It was also nice since I thought that it would be easier to tell everyone my news._

 _Zeus shifts in his seat as he stares at every one of us. "Now for the topic everyone has been waiting for: Perseus Jackson." He rumbles. As if a shock went through everyone, all bored eyes instantly sharpen with interest. "Now, we know what has happened down in camp. So what shall we do with the situation. I for one want him by my side so he can..." he paused, licking his lips with a strange glint in his eyes. "...serve us."_

 _I decide now would be a good time to speak up about my part. So, I stand to get everyone's attention and relay about what has happened in a more detailed version and what has occurred between Percy and I. As I go on, I see the amused faces of my family looking at me._

 _"W-What is it?" I ask awkwardly as they simply smile at me knowingly._

 _Hades chuckles lightly. "We know dear sister."_

 _"So that means that you all approve?" I ask ecstatic at their reaction to the topic._

 _"No." was echoed around the room by every sing_ _le person present without hesitation. I didn't understand what they meant at first, but it slowly dawned on me that the didn't approve of my relationship._

 _"B-But why? Surely he is good enough for me to try to pursue?" I question flabbergasted._

 _"Of course he is. We are saying no because the way you say it, it's as if he is yours only." Artemis interjects. I was baffled, why would she care? At most, she sees him as a good friend right?_

 _"W-Well, yes. I mean I don't believe he would cheat on me and instead remain faithful. Isn't that good for me?" I look around desperately, but no one speaks up._

 _"What Artemis is trying to say is that we don't approve of him being only yours." Apollo informs. What... What do they mean by that?_

 _"We all want him now since he is... available, but we just can't come to a compromise." Poseidon adds thoughtfully._

 _I was enraged. "You! Shouldn't you want what's best for your son?!" I shout at him._

 _He sighs heavily, as if this truly troubled his mind. "That's what I've been saying, but the others say that I just want to keep him by my side to serve me."_

 _Aphrodite speaks up. "Don't act coy as if you aren't imagining what you'd do to your son if you had him to yourself." She said sharply. Poseidon merely glances at her briefly before smiling fondly._

 _"He's daydreaming of dominating his son again." Ares sighs wearily. I look at him._

 _"Don't you hate him? Why are you agreeing with them?" I ask._

 _He looks me straight in the eye. "Because it has been long since I've taken a male lover, never mind one as highly regarded like Perseus by the whole council. I also respect the kid for what he's done."_

 _Realization dawns on me. I look at each of my family members in the eyes. All of them have that hungry look to it._

 _"You can't!" I shout out in a panic. "You can't just share him, he's a-" I was about to rant before being cut off._

 _"Why not?" Athena interrupted. "I mean, we can just have him as a consort of ours and we would just work out who has him on different days." I glare venomously at the wisdom goddess. Shouldn't you be hating him?!_

 _All the gods look at her in shock, probably because none would ever think that she out of everyone else would be willing to share him. They had all (save Hestia) seen how jealous she was of her daughter for being the only one in his eyes. Until now._

 _"He's a human being. You can't just do this!" I scream at them. "This isn't what he would want!" I yell desperately._

 _Hera scoffed pridefully. "He doesn't know what he wants nowadays. He's confused. Once we make him ours, he'll see that we are right."_

 _I can't believe it. My whole family is working together. Something that should make me happy. Yet it is because they all want something from the one I love._

 _"He loves me." I blurt out desperately. "If not for him, then for me, please, don't do this."_

 _All of them look at me with slight guilt and sadness before shaking their heads, giving me the answer I already knew. I fall into my seat, slumping and covering my face with my hands._

 _Zeus cleared his throat. "Now, since we now know what to do, we must go about planning how to get him on our side."_

 _"What if I just tell him?" I ask quietly. I know they all heard me since the conversations stopped. "I'll just tell him and elope with him."_

 _Demeter chuckles darkly. "Dearest sister. I know you wouldn't want to do that. I mean, we wouldn't want young Perseus to have an unfortunate accident now wouldn't we?" she threatens. I look at her, betrayal scrawled across my face at one of my closest family members is saying this to me._

 _"You wouldn't do that. Because then you can't have him since he'd be dead." I mutter quietly, yet increasing in volume as I grow more confident._

 _All the eyes look amused as they glance at Hades. He shrugs nonchalantly. "I can get Thanatos to walk him out of his Doors of Death some way or another."_

 _I curl up on my throne tightly, quietly sobbing to myself. Even in death, he would have no rest. I ignore the outside world until I hear something that nearly tears me apart._

 _"Either way, we need to have Hestia reject his confession so he won't have any preconception that he is only hers."_

 _"NO!" I shriek at them. I can't do that. "I won't do that ever."_

 _"You don't have a choice sister." Zeus glared, as did the rest of them. "If you don't, I'll make sure you'll never have time with him again. Even after he becomes ours."_

 _I feel myself trembling all over. Why? Why is this happening? Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be my Percy that suffers?_

 _"So, Hestia will reject him by the end of this week. Next meeting we will discuss how to convince him to become ours. Meeting adjourned." Zeus declares, flashing out._

 _I barely have enough strength left to teleport myself to my palace. I lay in bed sluggishly as I think about what's to come. I ask Iris to show me a one-way message to Percy. I see him being ostracized by everyone else, but he didn't seem to care. He was just laying there in his bunk, daydreaming about something. Whatever it was, he seemed to love it as his eyes filled with love and a smile I've never seen him show anyone else but me appears. He turns in his sheets, smiling widely._

 _"I can't wait." He mumbles to himself, "Can't wait to show Hestia how much I love her. How much she means to me." he mutters as his eyes droop sleepily. "Can't wait to sleep." He mumbles once again. "Can't wait for these dreams of Hestia to become real."_

 _I tear my eyes away from the IM as I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

 _It's been nearly two weeks since I had cut off interaction with Percy after rejecting his confession._ _I didn't want to think about how his face fell when I told him and about how I left him just like that and not speaking to him again._

 _I entered the throne room quietly, not looking at anyone as I sat by the hearth to try to keep the fire going, but since it takes after my emotions, it was barely embers._

 _The meeting goes on normally, until the end, where something catches my attention._

 _"Now, Poseidon's newest spawn has evidence proving young Perseus of betraying us." Zeus announces solemnly._

 _My head snaps up at this comment. My mouth speaks before my brain could process what it is saying. "Percy wouldn't do such a thing."_

 _He looks down at me and smiles. "I know sister, that's why we are talking about it." I nod my head as he continues. "I believe this is a perfect opportunity to convince Perseus to become ours. Does anyone have any idea to go about it?"_

 _"How about we just don't do it at all?" I mumble aloud but was ignored. Like usual. Something that Percy wouldn't allow. He would listen to me. I lament glumly._

 _After a few debates, it was decided that I would bring Percy here before us, in chains. He would be accused even if we knew he was innocent. I tried time and again to convince them to not do this, to not hurt him, to not betray the smidgen of trust he has in us._

 _In the end though, I was forced to bring him back here. While the others got the camps and hunters to witness his 'trial' in a way to pressure him into accepting by reminding him that he has nowhere else to go._

 _I flashed to where he was currently at, the front of his mother's apartment. He was standing outside, a complicated look on his face. I waited in the shadows, peeking through the walls silently as I waited for him to finish his business with his family. He should at least be allowed this._

 _After a while, he knocked on the door, waiting quietly. I was puzzled since he should have a key to his mom's apartment. Maybe he forgot it somewhere. Sally opened the door slightly, looking to see who it is._

 _Strange, since she had never acted like this before. Even stranger when she saw who it was and tried to slam the door on him. He stopped it by placing his foot in the doorway._

 _"Leave." Sally announced coldly. I was shocked, as were the others who were listening in from an IM behind me._

 _"Please, Mom. I just want to see her one last time." Percy pleaded, looking her straight into the eyes. The two had a staring match for a few moments, before she caved in, opening the door wide for him to enter. Before he did though, she placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Five minutes and you are outta here. I don't want her endangered." Sally compromised. Percy looked hurt, but nodded his head. We observed as he walked inside, in a beeline straight to his old bedroom, which had been remodeled to become a nursery._

 _Percy walked up to the crib, where a child lay. It looked like a child baby version of Sally. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, rocking her silently as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Slowly, I saw tears fall from his eyes. It dropped down onto his sister's hands, waking her up. She stared up at him quietly, eerily silent for being woken up._

 _"I don't know what to do baby girl. I have nowhere to go. No one is there for me anymore and I'm sure this is the last time I ever get to meet you again." he whispered to her. "You're the only thing left in this life that I wish I could be there for, but I don't think that ain't gonna fly. Even if I want to, I don't want to endanger you." He sobbed silently. I felt extremely uncomfortable intruding on this private moment. "I'm tired. I can't even get a moment's respite. This is the most peaceful and calm I've been in this past few weeks." He scoffs bitterly. "It's the calmest I've been since my whole life. No need to act for everyone else. No immortals trying to kill me, no trying to be something I'm not. I just get to be me. A regular person like everyone else."_

 _I see him sigh wearily and sit down in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth in a soothing motion for his baby sister. "I won't get to see you anymore Buggy. I won't get to hold you when you have bad dreams. When you need someone to comfort you. I won't get to see you grow up, to see you learn to crawl, to see you take your first steps, to say your first words. I'll miss out on you making friends and fighting with them, to get a crush on some boy or girl that I have to threaten to treat you right. I'll never see you find the one for you, to fall in love with them and live your life with them, to try and grace you with my infinite wisdom of relationships. I won't get to see myself become a uncle." He was tearing up once again. "I won't get to be there for any of it. I already know my fate. I was shown how I would end up. Either way, this will be the last time I see you. I-I just... I just want you to know..." His words got caught in his throat. "I just want you to know that I love you, always have, and always will. No matter what you do, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. You can see me as your guardian angel. Unseen, but always there watching over you."_

 _He sobbed quietly as he held her close. Before his allotted time was up, he stood, placing her back into the crib. He stood straight, wiping any traces of his tears away and looking like he did when he walked in. He stepped back, which caused his sister's eyes to widen and tear up at him leaving. She started to wail, which prompted Sally to run in, passing Percy as if he wasn't even there and console him._

 _"You've overstayed your welcome. Now please leave. We can speak later on the phone." Sally told him._

 _She had her eyes closed and her back to him, so she didn't see him slumping where he stood, probably forgetting that he wouldn't be able to use phones to contact anyone with._

 _"Okay." He mumbled. "Love you, mom." He muttered, looking up for her response._

 _She said nothing as she tried to coo his little sister back to sleep. He noticed his little sister reaching out to him, so he waved to her sadly as he walked out of her life, most likely for good._

 _He walked outside and stood outside of the apartment, taking a few moments to think to himself, before walking to a convenience store, walking out, smoking a cigarette. He took a long drag, expelling the smoke out of his lungs in a blissful sigh as he walked to Central Park, sitting at a bench. he then looked up at the sky, a pondering expression on his face._

 _I frowned, not remembering Percy being a smoker. I walked up to him quietly, waiting for him to start the conversation._

 _"What are you here for?" he spoke gruffly, cutting straight to the chase._

 _I was sad that he didn't try to converse like he usually did with me whenever we would talk in the past. Mentally shaking my head, I spoke up. "You are needed on Olympus."_

 _He frowned at this, glancing over at me. For a moment, I saw a sad look in his eyes. He returned his attention back to a family walking through the park, a wistful expression on his face._

 _"I never got to do that..." he mumbles to himself, but I can hear him crystal clear._

 _"What? Start a family?" I ask, wincing as I did._

 _He chortles slightly, returning his gaze back to the stars. "No, just hang out with my family. Walking through a park without a care in the world." he replies curtly._

 _I shift uncomfortably, not used to him being this quiet and calm. One wouldn't think he had ADHD if they saw him like this._

 _"Sooo... Buggy?" I ask, trying to bring up a happier topic._

 _"So you gods were even listening in then, huh?" he comments coldly. I flinch at his tone, but have no defense to him. He takes another drag before speaking. "She was born in May. When I first saw her, she was wrapped up in this adorable bundle of clothing with ladybugs on it. The first thing that came to mind that I blurted out was Buggy. Hence her nickname."_

 _I nod at him, asking my next question. "So, what is her real name?"_

 _"Andromeda Alexis Blofis."_

 _"Like the princess?" He nods to me. I look down tot he grass as I try to think up of something. "Why are you looking at the sky?"_

 _Without even turning, he responds, "I'm just saying goodbye to the stars."_

 _I grow confused at his answer. Sensing my confusion, he responds, "I had a friend in Tartarus who asked me to tell the stars he says hello. I'm telling them goodbye."_

 _"Why?" I ask him._

 _He ignores my question, responding with one of his own. "Why aren't you just bringing me to Olympus?"_ _I panic, trying to think up of an explanation while my family is yelling in my head to just cuff him._ _"I'm saying goodbye to the stars because..." I stop my internal shouting match with my family as I look at him. He looks at me sadly as he just shrugs. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to see them again."_

 _My breath catches as he looks at me, holding his hands out as if waiting for something. Only then do I realize that he knows that he's being brought to Olympus in chains. I stare at him sadly as he smiles back at me, a broken look on his face._

 _I only now realize that I'm crying as I cuff him and flash us both to the throne room._

* * *

 **Next chapter is where we'll see what happens during the trial and how Percy reacts to it. Til next time.**


	4. The 'Trial'

**Next chapter! Nothing depressing for you, just some good ol' bashing by yours truly and some dark shit. Just a heads up, the things Percy says towards some people is meant to portray his declining psyche. I do not support rape at all. Also for the people who have the mental condition he will talk about with one of the characters, I apologize in advance. I have nothing against people with such a mental condition and think it is... well, I don't know how to phrase it without me coming off in such a way that it feels demeaning to people with such a condition. So, I'm not going to touch that landmine. Just using it to add to the personality he has in this fanfic.**

 **Without further ado, the trial of the 'Traitor of Olympus'!**

* * *

Hestia's POV

 _flashback_

 _I grow to my godly size as I sit in my chair, watching as Percy is thrown jeers and taunts by the demigods as he just sits quietly in the chair in the center of the room, smoking his cigarette without a care in the world._

 _It takes a moment for all of the gods to quiet down the ruckus caused by their children. But one demigod doesn't quiet down. He walks up to Percy, a superior and arrogant expression on his face. The younger son of Poseidon. His looks remind me of that boy Luke, only with a worse personality._

 _"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. A traitor. If I may?" he asks us for the go ahead to do whatever. I was about to speak up, but was silenced with stares by the other gods. I quiet back down as I gaze at the two sons of Poseidon._

 _Percy glances at him,, before looking to us and stating, "If he tries something, I'm going to kill him." nonchalantly like it was something that he does everyday. Among the gods, the more lighthearted of us frown uncomfortably at the sudden change of his personality._

 _"Look at this shit, thinking he's all that. Well, let me tell you, I have everything that you ever loved. And there's nothing you can do about it." he smirks widely. Percy ignores his half-brother as he just takes another drag of his cigarette._

 _His half-brother doesn't take too kindly to him ignoring him and tries to punch him. Percy merely tilts his head and leans the chair forward, causing his half brother to break a couple of knuckles. The child howls loudly as he falls to the floor, crying slightly. Percy glances at his and scoffs, kicking him away from him._

 _It takes a moment for his brother to stand, glaring murderously at Percy._

 _"You wish you were me. I have everything you had ever loved. I even fucked your ex." he boasts to him._

 _Percy glances down at him, before glancing to Annabeth, who has a shocked face on. He snorts, before turning back to his half-brother, adopting a cruel and malicious look. I shiver at what he is thinking._

 _"Really?" his half-brother smirks at Percy. "Tell me then, whose name did she call out at the end?" His half-brother pales greatly, glancing over at Annabeth, who is shaking slightly. His reaction is all Percy needs, as he laughs out loud. "Tell me, was the name... Luke?"_

 _"H-How did you know that?" he stutters, ashamed that the secret that the girl he slept with was thinking of another man the entire time is now out in the open._

 _Percy collapses back into his chair, guffawing loudly as he wipes a tear down his eye. Zeus tries to interject at this point._

 _"That is some nice acting. Is that tear from laughter or sadness?" he questions, a smirk on his face._

 _Percy stops and looks at him, grinning widely. He gets up and takes an exaggerated bow. "Thank you for praising me, you who is known as the God of Theatrics." We could hear the sarcasm rolling off of him. I also notice though, that he didn't answer Zeus' question._

 _His half brother, furious that he is being ignored and made the brunt of a joke, shouts furiously. "Don't ignore me! Or I'll visit that mother and sister of-" he shouts, before we hear a crack. The younger son of Poseidon falls to the floor, his legs bent at awkward angles. We only saw a flash and then the child's legs were broken. Percy looks to Hephaestus, motioning to his cuffs as the god waves his hand, unlocking them._

 _We know that he doesn't have a chance to get out of the throne room, so we let him do what he wants to his younger half-brother. He stretches, sighing contently as we hear the pops in his joints. Then he stares amusedly down at the soon-to-be dead corpse on the floor crying out loudly. He takes a step, smashing his foot down on the outstretched hand towards his father, pulverizing the bone in it. The he proceeds to dislocate the arms of the corpse and the breaking all the bones in his limbs. Afterwards, he sits, adopting a thinking expression as the younger son of Poseidon's body starts to grow redder._

 _When we ask him what he was doing, he say that he's just boiling the blood inside of his body. Even Ares cringes as the agonizing shouts turn into whimpering sounds of pain. Percy then takes the blood that has fallen to the floor, solidifying it into an ice dagger. He then proceeds to hold his brother up by the water in his body and tosses him into his chair, plunging the knife into his knee, twisting it as we can hear the sounds of gore and the ligaments being torn to shreds as his knee is popped. Percy slaps his brother a couple of times, telling him to focus on him, before whispering in his ear._

 _"You don't ever threaten my mother and sister, let this be a lesson for anyone who does." We hear clearly as Percy sets his brother on his knees, before proceeding to smash his head against the marble floor, blood splatter decorating the stone. Percy takes his now finished butt of his cigarette, putting it out in his brother's eye. Now Percy lets his brother rest on the floor, taking a breath before resuming his work. Percy kicked his brother's head, knocking it to the side as he stood over his back and grabbed his brother by the hair, pulling his head back, slugging it every now and then before resuming with his pulling._

 _Soon, we heard a crack and tearing sound as we saw Percy rip his brother's head off straight from his shoulders, the blood spray splashing against his clothes, marring them a crimson red. He stood, kicking his brother's body out of the way, glancing at the head, before tossing it to Annabeth, who shrieked in fright. The other campers were not far off, scrambling out of the way as the head bounced over to them._

 _Percy then glanced down at himself, before sitting back down, not even caring that the seat was coated in his brother's blood. More than a few gods looked a little green at Percy's display of brutality. He was so different from the kind boy back then. He wouldn't even think to do such a thing in the past._

 _"Just a little show to help sell the image that I've gone off the deep end." He informed us, grinning widely._

 _At that moment, we decided it would be good to have a short break, everyone leaving the throne room except for Percy, who just sat there in his chair after reattaching his chains, adopting a brooding pose._

 _After our short break, we came back, to find all the gore gone and a fresh and clean Percy sitting in his clean chair, in a plain white chiton, which only seemed to emphasize his tanned body contrasting with the pale scars adorning his body._

 _I was confused to where he had gotten a chiton, when I saw Aphrodite sitting in her throne, squirming with a red face. She would glance up to Percy, before looking down embarrassed. I felt a cold pit of fury growing in me when I think about the few reasons she would be acting like that. Artemis seemed to notice as well, only she didn't seem so keen on staying silent._

 _"What did you do?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice. Percy glanced at her and shrugged._

 _"Nothing, why do you ask?" he questioned. Artemis seemed to only grow even angrier, stomping up to him, pulling him up by his collar._

 _"You lie." she hissed. Percy looked at her coldly, grabbing her hands and shoving her roughly off him._

 _"Why do you care? I'm not in a relationship. What's wrong with me flirting with someone? Huh?" she retorted. "What would you like to me to say? Would like me to confess the truth? What happens if you don't like it then?!" he asked her._

 _"Please, I'm not weak enough to be so affected by the truth." she shot back venomously._

 _"What if the truth is that I face-fucked her while you all were out doing whatever you gods do, hmm?" he questioned, crossing his arms coldly. "What does it matter to you? Like I said, we're not in a relationship. Why should I care what you think? Are you going to let me do the same thing? Huh? What if the truth is that I bent her over and fucked her raw and bareback and the reason she's squirming in her seat is because she can still feel my seed inside her and is coaxing it deeper, waiting for it to bear fruit? Are you going to get jealous? I mean she does have a great body, while you have such an... undeveloped figure." He spat out crossly, his eyes roaming down over her twelve year old body._

 _Furious, she slapped Percy, who merely chuckled darkly at her and spat blood at her feet._

 _"You didn't seem to mind Hestia's age when you fell in love with her!" she shouted at him._

 _"What do you know about love? How would the eternal man-hating virgin maiden goddess know about love? If it was just about the body, then it wouldn't be love but lust. Aren't you just a daft little girl pretending to be all grown-up? I loved Hestia because of her personality. Because of what's on the inside that counts, right? Unlike you, who's insides is nothing but a hypocritical cold-blooded murderer."_

 _"How dare you, name one time that I was cold-blooded!" she shot back._

 _"How about all those times you killed men just because of what you believe is going on and acted on your brashness? All those men who you killed when they were just out hunting. Did you ever stop and wonder whether or not they were hunting for their families? Think about all those families you ruined back in Ancient Greece, when the father or husband didn't come home that night and they starved. Or maybe the newly made widow sold her body for coin and food so her child won't have to starve since you killed the father of their home. I have many more, but don't worry, I have a bone to pick with all of you and I intend to call you gods out on all your faults once we get this party started." Percy stated cruelly as Artemis staggered back in shock, realizing that this wasn't the nice and playful boy she had a crush on. "Now sit down and shut the fuck up so we can be done with this day." he snapped, sitting in his seat and pulling out another cigarette from somewhere, lighting it from the hearth._

 _Everyone trickled in quietly, silenced at the sudden difference between the Percy they knew and the one standing before them. Even I was stunned into silence. This wasn't the young man I fell for._

 _Once everyone was seated, Zeus called for everyone's attention. "We are here because of evidence provided by the recently deceased son of Poseidon, claiming young Perseus here to be a traitor and spy for Gaia." Instantly, the commotion increased by the amount of voices shouting. Zeus slammed his Master Bolt into the ground, silencing everyone._

 _"Quiet down, now before we get to that, we would like to know the reason that Aphrodite is blushing. It could sway her vote to be biased." he ordered. We heard Percy mutter 'aren't all of you fucking biased anyway?" to himself, but waited patiently for him to answer._

 _He looked to Aphrodite, but she motioned back for him to answer. He shook his head and sighed, looking up bored and answered. "She saw my dick."_

 _Short, blunt and truthful. From what I could tell when I could read him, but then again, that was back then when he wasn't like this._

 _"Explain exactly." Hera said slowly._

 _Percy rolled his eyes at her tone but answered anyway. "I was covered in gore. Aphrodite didn't want to be in the same room with me covered in blood and fleshy bits, so she changed my clothes. She got a peek, and now she's like a horny teenager."_

 _I gaped at his bluntness to us. Athena though, didn't believe him. "Why didn't she just flash new clothes onto you then?"_

 _He merely lifted his hands, where he was still shackled at the wrists and legs. "Your powers don't work on me since this stops my power and yours from interfering with me. If I didn't have these on, one of my allies would be able to just flash me out of here somewhat easily, if I'd had any."_

 _Athena still didn't let up. "Why couldn't you just put your own clothes on?"_

 _He sighed, annoyed. "Well, first, I'm shackled, so getting on clothes tends to be a hassle. Second, she gave me a chiton, which I don't know how to put on, but then again, maybe she just wanted to get a peek at what I'm packing."_

 _She seemed to accept that answer, as we continued on with the main event. We would ask Percy for what he pleads, and when he denies it, we will force him into servitude or take Tartarus._

 _Poseidon takes up speaking. "Perseus. You have been called here because we believe that you are a traitor, if you plead guilty, we will send you straight to Tartarus, if you plead not guilty, we will have it at a vote. How do you plead?"_

 _Percy looked at him, amused, before smirking, which turned into chuckled, then giggles, to laughter, to guffawing boisterously. I shifted in my seat as Zeus grew impatient._

 _"This will decide your future. I advise you to not mess around." he stated coldly, obviously impatient to have this young demigod grace his bed. I could see all of the gods and goddesses giving him hungry looks._

 _"Sorry, sorry. I just thought of something." he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye._

 _"Oh, and what is this 'something'?" Ares asked._

 _"Well, I finally realized why this whole family is so fucked up." We looked at him confused. "I mean for a king, you have a paranoid tyrant and rapist, and for a queen, you have a bitter old bitch with stockholm syndrome." He started to crack up again in the middle of his explanation. Both of them grew red in the face, at this disrespect, no doubt thinking of various tortures to inflict on him once he serves us._

 _"This is not a game, Percy. Give your answer." I pleaded with him. he stopped laughing, looking at me with emotionless eyes. Since his change in demeanor, we know he was about to plead-_

 _"Guilty." he announced._

 _The Olympians took a good few moments to decipher what he had just said, before all hell broke loose._

 _"WHAT!" echoed throughout the throne room. The culprit of such an outburst merely ignored us all, tossing the butt of the cigarette into the hearth while lighting another one._

 _The gods and demigods started to argue amongst and against each other. Percy merely sat where he was, uncaring to all the chaos going around. I didn't know what to think. The only ones to calmly think about this was Athena, Artemis and myself. We knew he was innocent, so why would he plead guilty. Did he hate us that much and never wanted to see us again. One look at him, and we had our answer._

 _The anger and betrayal I felt from Percy was immense. As such, the hearth blazed to life, lighting another one of his cigarettes as everyone else quieted down. Artemis and Athena explained what we believe to be the reason for this. Once we said it, everyone quieted down, glaring at the lone figure in the middle of the throne room._

 _"Why? Why do you hate us so much? Why would you betray us?" I asked. For a moment, he had a stupefied expression, before it changed into a vicious snarl._

 _"You have the gall to accuse me of betrayal hearth goddess?" Percy snarled in the worst tone I've heard from him ever. He sent me a glare of utter hatred and loathing, before focusing that stare on all the other gods, who seemed to flinch back in shock and fright. "Before you accuse me of betrayal, why don't you look to yourselves first."_

 _We flinched at his tone and words, but pressed on. "You do know that if you are guilty, we will send you down to Tartarus with no help and no way back. Think carefully on your next words, mortal. This isn't the time for jokes." Hades threatened quietly._

 _Percy glanced at him, before returning his stare into the hearth. "I am guilty, send me to Tartarus." Percy spoke quietly._

 _Apollo spoke up quietly. "Why?"_

 _This seemed to set him off. Because all of a sudden, he stood up, looking each of us in the eyes. "You want to know why, because I have to deal with you gods' bullshit my entire life. I had hoped that after these two wars and everything that has happened, you would change your ways, but no. If anything, you've gotten even worse after your two 'victories'." he said using air-quotes. "All the deaths of the demigods and whatnot, yet you gods still can't seem to think of anyone but yourself. I am sick and tired of slaving away for the unappreciative and horrible 'Gods of Olympus'. So I decided, why not? I always had to be a hero. why not be a villain. You either die a hero or see yourself become the villain. One of my favorite quotes. Describes you gods and me perfectly. You all thought you were doing what was best, but in reality, all you did was become consumed with your sins. Me, I always tried my best to be the hero, and when I finally cracked, everyone left me. So I decided why not be a villain."_

 _"Who are you to judge us? We are gods. We are faultless." Zeus roared back. Percy merely laughed at his face before continuing._

 _"Why don't we go in alphabetical order." Percy suggested._

 _"Aphrodite, you are someone who loves to sleep around. You are vain and only think about yourself. You started helped kick-start the Trojan War for the only reason that you wanted mortals to praise your beauty. But on the inside, you are a disgusting person. You toy with the loves of people for fun. And for what? Because you're jealous. I know all about your deep dark secret. I know that in truth you whore yourself around because you are desperate to have someone truly love you instead of lusting after your body. That is why you mess with love stories so much. I bet that if I showed even a smidgen of care for you when I was still sane, you would've spread your legs for me just to ensure that I plant a seed in you to try to convince me to stay loyal to you. If you had only looked to who you were married to, you would've seen the perfect person to love you. And yet, you reject him for his looks and spread you legs for others who don't love you."_

 _Aphrodite looked extremely shaken up, tears welling in her eyes as her secret is out in the open._

 _"Apollo, the biggest manwhore, second to your father if he had his way. You say you care for your children, but watch from your sun chariot as you see them killed by monsters or abused and don't even try to do anything about it. You lie to yourself, telling yourself that it's better that way, they won't have to live a hard life. When in reality, all they knew was a hard life before having it ripped from them. You don't even get off your high-horse and ask one of the other gods to help your children because you believe that it would be beneath you. When you grow emotional, the mortals suffer for it because the sun reflect your feelings. You murder people everyday because of a small tantrum from something insignificant."_

 _Apollo's face grew red with fury, which only seemed to strengthen the fact that people suffer for his emotions._

 _"Ares, you are a deplorable being. It is even more pitying that the whole reason for your existence proves that just like war, there is nor real need for you. The only reason there is is because you gods have shaped mankind to be that way. You try to start wars just to justify your existence."_

 _Ares snorted at him, most likely not trying to take heed to his words._

 _"Artemis, Daddy's little girl." Wow, he really hates her. "I think you're one of the goddesses I hate the most. Adding on to what I've already said, you say that you love your hunters as if they were your daughters? I feel pity for them and well as any child you have if that's how you treat your daughters. I know about all your sins. Tell me, do you remember Callisto?" he scolded. I saw Artemis and Zeus visibly flinch. "You remember, your faithful hunter back in Ancient Greece. She was tricked and raped, by none other than your own father, and you kick her out of the hunt. Do you think she had a say in what happened? What would happen if Zeus took a fancy to another one of your hunters and raped one of them now? Would you kick her out of the hunt as well just like that? Even more amazing, you did nothing to Zeus. No words or anything. You just let him be. That just shows how hypocritical you are. You are surrounded by a family filled with rapists, and yet at most, you ignore them. That would be the same as turning a blind eye to those who are raped. What do your think the hunters in your little group think of you now that they know some of your past?"_

 _Artemis had tears on her cheeks as she looked over to her hunters, who were looking over at her frightened._ _"You lie..." she musters up quietly._

 _"I LIE!? You have no right to tell me that I lie, you hypocritical bitch. What about Orion?" her head snaps to Percy. "The sweet man who ensnared your heart. Who you fell in 'love' with, and yet he made no move since he respected your choice to be a maiden goddess. So, you tell your brother, of all people, who is impulsively stupid and jealous, about your feelings for me!" I don't think he noticed his misquote. At least, I think it was a misquote. Until I see a vague outline of a man that looks like a hunter version of Percy. From the faces of the other gods, I'm not the only one to see him, Artemis and Poseidon being the most emotional at the occurrence. "And when you shot him, tell me, what did you do? You believed the first line of bullshit that your rapist of a brother told you. You didn't question it or anything. And just like that, you were over him. Can you really say that you loved him? No, because like I said, you have no idea what love is. You say you love me, and yet you didn't feel anything after hearing a lie. You say you love this family? This family that does nothing but bitch, whine, and moan about insignificant shit, while the males rape maidens in the past and the females watch on and punish the 'whores' who entranced their lovers. You say you love your hunters, and yet you punish them from something that was not their fault."_

 _He seemed to really hate Artemis. Artemis started to shake in her throne, repeating that she does love them._

 _"I have a great idea for any of you men here. You want to fuck her, I got a great way. If she truly does love her hunters, then how about giving her some payback. I mean, nothing better than some revenge, right? So, here's how it's gonna go down. You drug her, because you know, she's too prideful and brash to believe that she'll ever be drugged, and then you'll threaten her hunters. So, you can see whether or not she cares more for herself and her pride, or her hunters."_ _Percy suggested sadistically._ _"Either way, she's going to be hurt in the same way that the families who she messed up were. When the mother felt violated when she had to sell her body, or when she lost the ones she loves. Either way, revenge is sweet?"_

 _He cackled like a madman, ignoring the hurt and disbelieving stare sent to him by Artemis._

 _"Athena, the ever so prideful cunt." he insulted. "I feel like I don't need to talk about your faults, but just a refresher on some, because of your pride, you created Arachne; who has killed dozens of your children, for the only reason that she was a better weaver than you, so you decided to punish her because you couldn't stand someone being better than you. And Medusa, whom you created because you felt wronged when Poseidon felt like slighting you with his new mortal fling. Medusa knew that she couldn't say no to a god, and yet you never thought to ask her why she had agreed to join Poseidon in your temple. Did you ever think to wonder that maybe, Poseidon was forcing her to do that in your temple? No, because of your hubris, which also prevented you from taking care of Medusa when she started to kill demigods."_

 _Athena tried to hide the shame that showed on her face._

 _"Your pride caused me to die!" he roared once again, a different man shimmering and overlapping where Percy was. Athena and Poseidon seemed to recognize the man. "You said you loved me. And yet, you did nothing when you knew my fate to be betrayed and executed. No forewarning, no apologies, nothing."_

 _He sneered at her, turning his attention to my sister while ignoring the shaken goddess._

 _"Demeter, you temperamental goddess. Blinded by your anger after having your precious Kore taken from you, you fucked with your domain enough that it created a season that helped starve thousands at the time because your daughter fell in love with someone. You never thought about how that would affect the mortals and just wanted to vent, and who better, than those insignificant insects that you gods love breeding with so much."_

 _Percy chastised my sister as he turned to Dionysus, his face growing solemn._

 _"Dionysus, you sad old man. You say that you hate heroes, yet what do you do?" he asked. "You sit on your throne, drinking yourself stupid and just whine. You never stopped and wondered that maybe, since you are the camp director for a while, you can advise the new generation of heroes to not follow in their predecessor's footsteps? You say you hate heroes who abandon those who have helped them, yet aren't you abandoning all the demigods who could help make a difference."_

 _Percy questioned quietly, all we could hear from him was disappointment and disgust._

 _"Hades, the bipolar of the bunch. You say that you don't care about the affairs on Olympus while you brood down in your domain, and yet, time and again you interfere with those who live here even. Most of the time, at the expense of innocent kids whose faults are not theirs, but their parents. Yet, you still act like the rest of the Olympians even when you know that this should be wrong. You boast that you are one of the eldest and more knowledgeable to your siblings, and yet you do nothing to stop them and stoop to their level."_

 _Percy sneered at my brother. I feel he still holds a grudge against him._

 _"Hephaestus, probably the least guilty of the bunch. The only grudge I have with him is the fact that he knows that he doesn't do well with normal beings (i.e. organic life forms) and doesn't try to at least fix that. That and his recklessness when disposing of his dangerous experiments is all I could fault him on."_

 _Percy chastised lightly, probably the nicest he's been to a god ever since we've started this farce. Hephaestus, too, seemed surprised at his faults being pointed out and nodded sheepishly._

 _"Hera, I don't even have to start with you. You and Zeus are probably some of the most accurately portrayed immortals. Bitter, prideful, and stubborn. I sometimes wonder what possesses you to stay with the old idiot. I mean, he raped you to get you to become his wife. And you're fine with that? I mean, the only reason he did that was because you were beautiful, at the time." he mocked. "You wonder why he cheats on you so much, I can give you at least two reasons. One, he just doesn't think of you as he used to. He no longer lusts after you. That's why he looks to the mortal women. Two, you've become such an bitter old bitch, cursing the women he has had affairs with and whatnot. Some don't even know who he is, and yet you ruin their lives. You say you have the perfect family, if you'd only look to yourself, you'd see that you're also a part of the reason it's so messed up. You threw Hephaestus off the cliff because he didn't look like your 'perfect' child? Despicable. And even when he forgives you and saves you when your 'husband' dangled you above the void of chaos, you still resent him. And repay him by marrying him to a harlot."_

 _Hera slowly grew red in the face as Percy moved on._

 _"Hermes, another manwhore, but at least you seem to care a little more for your children. Yet, like all the gods, you are arrogant, greedy, stubborn, and deceitful. When someone doesn't want to listen to you, you punish them. It disgusts me that you act like the others even when I thought you were different."_

 _Percy shakes his head mournfully before turning his attention to me._

 _"Hestia..." is all he says. He looks at me for a long time, before turning his head away from me. "Out of everyone here, I thought I could trust you the most. I believed in you to not betray me. And yet, here we are." He shakes his head, everyone could hear the emotion coming from those words he said to me and how hurt he was by my decision. I felt a consuming feeling inside me, the guilt and hurt and betrayal were almost too much for me. I retreated inwards, keeping hold of what little sense of self I could to not be consumed by this crushing wave of emotions._

 _"Poseidon, you I shouldn't have to say anything. Where were you when I was being looked upon by this family like a slab of meat? Looking at me with those same eyes. You were supposed to be on my side. To have my best interests at heart. And yet, you do that exact opposite due to your greed. Your emotions change like the sea. You know that, and yet you do not trying to constrain yourself when arguing with your family, killing thousands every year. Did you ever stop and think about those who you've killed?"_

 _He spat out at his father. A disgusted look in is eyes._

 _"Zeus, like Hera, I don't need to say more. History describes you easily if one knows where to look. You are a rapist. You are a paranoid tyrant who tries to make it so you would always be right in council decisions by having your children fill up the seats. You murder or enslave anyone else that you feel may be a threat to your precious throne."_

 _He collapses back into the chair, leaning against one of the armrest languidly, resting his cheek in his palm._

 _"So there we have it. How I feel about all of you. No need to try to defend yourself. I understand completely. You're gods, you don't think the same as us mortals, so I won't try to change your mind. It's completely normal for you to think only about yourselves and ruin us mortal's lives, like mine. Now what? Am I still getting sent down to Tartarus? Or do you still want me as your consort?"_

 _Everyone in the room freezes at his words. I have no idea how Percy could've known about that._

 _"Where did you hear that?" Artemis asks quietly._

 _"Where do you think I've learned of all of this before? I've seen you all do these things and more with my own eye. Every time I slept, if it wasn't nightmares, I was transported throughout history by some higher power, showing me the truth. And now, here we are. So, what are you gods going to do with me because I sure as hell ain't becoming a consort."_

 _We all quieted down, thinking it over, until Dionysus spoke up._

 _"You're mad, aren't you? I can sense it." We all rolled our eyes at him, obvious for anyone to see that he was mad at us right now._

 _"I prefer clinically insane. Makes it sound less derogatory." Percy commented. We gods looked at each other, asking everyone and the campers if they ever noticed. Percy seemed to understand our actions and snorted. "Wow, and now everyone learns that I'm insane." He cackles._

 _"What happened to you?" I ask quietly. That seemed to set him off even more, sending him into a fit of insanity._

 _"Oh, so now all of you want to know what happened to me?!" he shouted out loud, condemning anyone and everyone he could. "YOU DID! All of you happened to me. you all had to fuck up my life even more than it already was without this mythological bulllshit. I was in my happy place in my head when all of a sudden, BAM!" Many of us jumped in our seats as he slammed his hand down on the chair's armrest, sending a spider web of cracks out from it. "I find out why I was the one to suffer. And am told to go fetch some hunk of metal for an unappreciative asshole. No words, no guidance, nothing. Like a lap dog, expecting me to do whatever you say and wag my tail like a good little boy. The one person I felt like I could talk to tries to murder me for something that I didn't even want to be and what happens? Huh? Can anyone answer me?"_

 _He exclaims, proclaiming his question for anyone to answer. It seemed that no one had one though. "No, no one can. No one ever tries to." He mumbles to himself as he monologues out loud. "This unappreciative bitch-" he points to Annabeth, "-just cries to herself, gripes, and moans about how Luke is good and wouldn't betray her. She was the only other friend I had at the time because the nature dick over there-" his hand pointing out Grover, "-decides to go off and try to save the world by looking for a god that didn't want to be found. No one even cares about whether or not I'm okay! After having someone like Luke just betray you like that, you would think that they would at least give some words of comfort, but no. They believe the whole world revolves around them." At this point, he's raving. " And year after year, I work for you gods and watch as my friends die all around me. I send some to their deaths. And all the campers could do was cry to themselves or look to me for comfort. I told them that their friends and family were in a better place while I knew that they were probably being ripped apart and feasted upon by the monsters that haunt us every day. No one ever though of asking to see how I was doing. Whether or not I was fine with sending them to their deaths. I was expected to do it for the 'greater' cause. And yet many of them grew up and have the gall to condemn me for what I did when I didn't even want to."_

 _He sits down calmly, staring down at everyone in the room. "I saved all of yours asses time and again. And how am I repaid? By being taken in chains, accused of a crime that I was framed for by that imbecile of a half-brother, and now being strong-armed to become a slave for Olympus. That is my reward. That is the peace that I would get?" He comments snidely. "Well, no. I don't want that. So, I'll be a villain. I'll be the monster who you all loath and hate. The one you fear when you go to sleep at night. I'll be your little 'traitor'. So do it. Send me down. I'll be sure to send you a postcard when I get there."_

 _I was frozen. Here was the only man I ever loved, and I betrayed him. He was broken, and there's no fixing him. He can't even come to forgive us anymore. When we asked Dionysus to help him, he only shook his head mournfully and told us that it was a different brand of insanity. He is completely aware and sane, only his view of us is so askew that we see him as insane and he sees himself as right. Something I'm somewhat inclined to agree on._

 _"Well, are we done here? I don't want to stay here any longer." Percy asked impatiently. He sat there, tapping his foot steadily on the floor, the only sound in the throne room coming from him. "Ain't getting any younger here..." he comments once again. He seemed so impatient to leave this place, even if the place he was going to would be Tartarus._

 _For the first time ever, I saw Zeus swallow his pride and ask a demigod to listen to him. "Please Perseus. See sense. Being with us for eternity wouldn't be that bad."_

 _Percy, on the other hand, seemed to be finished with our bullshit and stood where he was. "Fucking hell, what do I need to do, swear some oath so I can get out of here?" Percy shouted exasperated. He started to pacing back and forth, the tinkling of the chains seemed to resound in everyone's ears. "If you aren't sending me down there right this moment, I will swear an oath to become your downfall."_

 _Yet still, we hesitated, not believing he would do what he says. Then again, this was Percy Jackson we were talking about here. He usually goes against our way of thinking._

 _"Fucking hell. Fine here it is. I swear on whatever higher power there is that fashions themselves all mighty that if I ever see you all again, I will END you."_

 _We didn't know what to make of his oath, but... something seemed to hear, and was amused from the sounds of its chuckling in everyone's ears._

 _"Oh, thank you. At least something hears my pleas. Now, this is the part where I leave you all with some cheesy revenge threat." He chuckles darkly while adopting a thinking expression._

 _While we wait in abated silence, the floor in front of him opens up, revealing an endless abyss. From which anyone of us could sense, lead straight to Tartarus. We could sense the malevolence and despair that seemed to breath out of the prison. The demigods seemed to be affected by it, trembling while others seemed to be unable to breath. Some of the younger ones were crying or had stilled, fallen unconscious or even... dead. The poisonous air killing everything that breathed it in. Even us gods seemed to be dying from the air as I saw many of the weaker ones slumping in their seats, taking labored breaths and paling slightly. The one getting it worse was Annabeth, who seemed to be hyperventilating, having a flashback, and a panic attack all at once. We could hear her screaming for Percy, a reaction that seemed completely normal, considering he was most likely the only reason she survived it at all._

 _Said demigod seemed to be utterly uncaring at her plight. After a moment, he snapped his finger and looked up with an 'I got it' face, drawing our attention. His voice seemed to carry throughout the throne room, echoing off the walls as if he was speaking the last words we would ever hear from him._

 _"Let this be known as the last words of me to all of you. I deplore you. You are all dead to me. When you need someone there to save you, I won't be there. Let all you love burn to ash. Let all your homes and lives crumble around you. May your women be defiled and men be broken. Your children shall be butchered like animals and your fate become a never ending despair of agony. You shall never know peace. The food you eat will turn to ash in your mouth. The drinks you savor shall turn sour on your tongue. You shall become numb to the pleasures of the flesh and suffer endless torment for your sins. I swear this here and now, everything you have ever known will come undone and in the end, THERE WILL BE ONLY CHAOS!"_

 _His words reverberated in our heads, drowning out every other sense aside from pain. I only had time to look up at Percy as he looked over to me, a somber expression on his face as he fell._

 _In all sense of the word. He fell from Olympus to Tartarus. He fell from the kind, strong loving boy to a bitter, betrayed, and cold young man. He fell from his spot in the light to the encroaching darkness._

 _After everything was over and he was gone, we all looked up, expecting everything to be fine and Percy to be sitting there and wondering why he was in chains. Only we saw nothing. Only the emptiness of where his seat should be. And where it was placed, his weapon. The thing that kept him from harm here. But the bigger impact was that this was the weapon represented. He used it whenever he fought for us, and now it is here. As if to tell us that he no longer cares for us and has cut ties with us._

 _When Artemis was the first to recover and step forward and reach for the pen, it glowed, flying into the sky and reaching the Huntress from whence it came from, as if she didn't want any one of us to have it. She looked up around at us, wondering what to do. We did the only thing we could think of, flash away, taking the news of what we did in our own way._

* * *

Present

Today, we were waiting in the throne room, waiting for everyone to gather. We decided that even if he were to hate us, he doesn't deserve Tartarus. At most, we woould take pity on him and kill him, so he can be with the ones he cares for in Elysium.

Once all of us were in the throne room, we attempted to pull Percy out of Tartarus. Only we found that we couldn't. As we looked to Hades, he said that he was sure he hadn't died yet, so we tried again. Yet nothing.

While we were thinking on what to do, a flash of darkness appeared in the throne room, revealing a beautiful women with ebony hair and eyes and milky skin and a child hiding behind her skirt, looking up at us innocently. The only off thing was her eyes, the same exact sea-green eyes that had haunted our dreams for years.


	5. The Truth

**Here we are, the last(foreseeable) chapter of this fanfic. May or may not do an epilogue depending on your guys' reaction. May add on to this story if you guys want it to if I can think of a direction for it to go without it being cliche.**

* * *

Hestia's POV  


My gaze would not leave the little girl standing behind the woman. The rest of us gazed warily towards her, but didn't move. We could practically feel the waves of power flowing from her. Instead we opted to wait for her to state her purpose for being here and who she is.

"Greetings, Olympians. I am Nyx and I am looking for Percy Jackson." she stated bluntly. She looked around for him, a frown marring her face. I was about to ask her who was the child behind her, but was interrupted.

The child started tugging on Nyx's skirt, a pouting look on her face. "Mama, when will I get to meet Papa?" she asked cutely.

"I'm looking for him Yuuma, just give me a moment." Nyx brushed off her daughter, but anyone could see the touch of concern on her face after failing to spot Percy.

Wait... Percy!?

The others came to the same realization as me. The most vocal about it was Annabeth.

"Wait, Percy's her father!?" she shrieked, outraged at this turn of events. Nyx just ignored the screaming girl and kept searching for him.

After not finding him, her gaze settled onto us, a grimace adorning her features.

"Where is he?" she questioned. None of us had wanted to answer her inquiry, too scared to ask. It seemed she was slowly losing her patience though, and steadily increased the amount of pressure she was exuding. Dionysus was the one to spill the truth of what happened, her grimace transforming into a vicious snarl.

"You lie wine god! I would've noticed if he fell to Tartarus." she rejected.

"It's true." I get out as the pressure started to effect even us Olympians.

"Do not lie to me, goddess. I would tell in an instant if he was anywhere in that realm." she snarled at me. It seems she was pretty shaken up at him missing. As if she had actually cared for him.

Well... then again, she is raising their daughter. Speaking of which, "I speak no lies. Unlike you." I shot back. I admit, I may not be in the best mental state, thinking Percy may be lost forever and that there is someone else who is the mother of his child.

"What lies have I spoken then?" she retorted, a furious look on her.

"When you claim that she is Percy's daughter." I accused, pointing to Yuuma. Said girl merely hid behind her mother's skirt, a scared expression on her face.

"I speak only truths. She was conceived when him and the blonde bitch over there fell into Tartarus and sought out the Doors of Death. The stupid blonde actually believed she had me fooled. Well, I knew what really happened and claimed Percy as my own in return for safe passage through my mansion of night." she drawled viciously.

We were too flabbergasted at her admittance of having forced Percy into her bed in return for safety. It was borderline rape! Ignoring the fact that what I was about to say was hypocritical, I was about to let loose a slew of words that a kind and peaceful goddess such as myself should not know, Athena spoke up.

"We swear on the Styx, we are telling the truth." she announced, the roar of thunder sealing the deal. This seemed to shock the primordial as she seemed extremely shaken.

Yuuma started tugging on Nyx's skirt. "Mama, where's Papa?" she teared up, her wide innocent orbs glistening with unshed tears.

Nyx knelt down to hug and comfort her daughter, whispering in her ear. I heard her speaking to her and telling her that they'll talk to her grandmother and her aunt. She snapped her fingers, transporting Sally and Andromeda to the throne room. They looked around, Andromeda in wonder and Sally in wariness.

After a moment, she decided to speak up. "Is there a reason you have summoned us? Does it have to do with the whereabouts of my son?" she fidgeted nervously.

I froze for a moment, realizing that no one told her what had happened. Poseidon seemed to give a run-down of what we did, softening the impact of what we did. As he told her, she seemed to be consumed with grief. Andromeda seemed confused at their conversation, opting to go try and befriend the other child around her age, Yuuma.

Those two, it seemed, to be peas in a pod. They got along as if they knew each other their entire lives. They told stories about their childhoods and all the awesome things they've experienced.

My eyes turned back to Nyx, who was scowling. After a moment, she announced that she was going to ask her brother, Tartarus about his whereabouts. While she was doing so, we had to listen to the chatter of the children and the stifled sobs of Sally. It seemed that Nyx had an answer as she told her daughter to wait there, while she flashed out.

A few minutes later, a screen flashed above the hearth in the center of the room. Nyx came back, looking extremely shaken as she gazed towards the screen.

I focused my sight on it, seeing a sight that would haunt me for the rest of time.

* * *

Yuuma's POV

What are we waiting for? I wanted to see Papa. Ever since I was born, I had always been with Mama, living in the lonely mansion all by ourselves. Not that I don't love her. It's just that I want to see him again. I don't remember our first meeting much. I was about three years old when it happened. I was walking around the outskirts of the mansion when I came across a man leaning against a rocky outcrop. He looked at me for a moment, before stumbling towards me, making me want to back up. But my body stayed still as he reached me. Then, I remember a soft feeling and warmth surrounding me. I remember a small sad smile and drops of water falling on my cheeks.

When I asked the strange man why he was crying, he just shook his head and told me that I reminded him of someone. After that, he would tell me stories about his adventures and about his dreams. He said that he wanted to start a family one day. Maybe have some kids with the person who he cherishes and loves with all his heart. He told me about the friends who have passed on and how he grieves for them. He said that he wished the past could be changed.

I asked him why he looked so tired and broken, and he chuckled, replying that it was nothing and that a child such as me shouldn't know about such things at my age. I was angry, and told him off, stating my name; Yuuma Amano Jackson; and everything about me. When I finished my tirade, I looked over at him.

He looked bewildered or a moment, before laughing boisterously. I noticed though, that his laugh had a sad undertone to it. He told me about how I shouldn't try to grow up too quick and to try to enjoy my childhood. I pouted at his words, and was about to rebuke him, when I noticed his eyes. They looked so much like mine. Only they carried a look of tiredness and resignation. But underneath all that, I could see a glint of joy and love in his eyes.

Before I could speak further with him, he looked around, as if sensing something. He told me he had to go, and to not let anyone know about what he was about to give me. I trusted his judgement for some odd reason as he handed me a necklace with a couple of pretty beads and two rings. They looked plain, but I could see and feel the craftsmanship that went into them.

He told me that he made them down here from rare materials he could find and some ingenious craftsmanship methods. He told me that he had made those rings to give him hope about his fate and to give one of them to his significant other. When I asked him why he would give me such precious things, he merely chuckled and told me that I would be the hope for him. He kissed me on my forehead and dashed off, disappearing in the darkness.

I craned my neck to see if I could spot him, but I couldn't. After a few moments, I wore the necklace and hid it from my mother as she came to tell me not to wander off.

That was years ago and I had never gotten his name. When I couldn't stand it anymore and asked my Mama if she knew who the man was, she seemed confused until I showed her the necklace and rings. She got scared and told me that the man was my father. But he couldn't stay with me for long. She told me she would look for him though.

That brings us to our current predicament. As she had teleported us to some room. I didn't care for anyone here, and only did a quick search for the man before looking up to my Mama. She told me to wait and to speak to my other half of my family. I saw a girl my age, skipping over to me, smiling brightly.

"Hi, my name is Andromeda Alexis Blofis." she smiled at me. I slouched down, making myself smaller to try and avoid her curious gaze. I merely smiled at her and gave her my name. At this, she seemed surprised. She said that I had a really pretty name and started to talk about random things that interested her. Since we lived different lives, we didn't have much in common, but I grew interested in her and she seemed to grow interested in what I liked.

My Mama told me to stay with her for a moment, while she went somewhere. I could feel the gazes of various women looking at me in curiosity and anger, but I ignored them and made conversation with my first friend.

After a while, she came back looking extremely shaken. I turned my head to where she was looking alongside everyone else, save me and Andromeda. But before we could see what they were looking at, I felt a tugging sensation. Turning around, I saw an ethereal form of someone. It seemed like Andromeda could see him too, so we followed him because our curiosity got the better of us.

He led us out to the overhanging gardens of Olympus, sitting down on a bench, leaving a bench across from him for us to sit at. once situated, he looked towards us, and I could make up a hint of a smile on his features, no matter how obscured it looked.

"So, how has life been for you two?" he asked. I could've sworn I've heard his voice somewhere before. "I see you two have gotten chummy." he teased, looking at our held hands. I turned my face down as it flushed in embarrassment, but still not letting go of her hand as I saw the two rings on my necklace.

Soon, it all clicked into place.

* * *

Sally's POV

I wasn't sure what to think. After sending my first child out because I feared for my second's safety, I thought everything would get better. And for a while, it did. The times were peaceful and soon I stopped thinking about Percy. I thought he was just ignoring me and living his life without me being a part of it. The times that I thought back to him slowly gave me a bitter taste in my mouth.

So, I decided to be the bigger person and contact him. At first, it didn't go through, so I tried again. Again nothing. After a few more tries, I decided to try at another time. Yet each and every time, I was denied. I went to any other supernatural forces who may have known where he is or how to come into contaccct with him, and was denied and ignored.

I was furious.

I was his mother, and now he is ignoring ME?! And not only that, was ignored by the other half of his family?! Slowly that bitter taste turned into silent rage and cold fury. So, I decided to spite him and took down every single thing that could lead to Andromeda knowing about him. It would be as if he had never existed in our family. Paul was against it at first, but I just tricked him by stating that it was so she wouldn't go searching for him and getting herself into danger.

And so, Percy Jackson no longer existed within our house. Andromeda grew up as an only child who never had a big brother.

After that, time went on peacefully. Andromeda was a perfect child, with great grades and loved by everyone in school. But in my mind, I would always compare her to Percy. She was all of his good traits without any of the bad. Even though I was ecstatic with her, I always grew cold when I would think of my unfilial son.

As such, five years have passed and Andromeda's sixth birthday was due soon. As I was pondering what to do for it, we were teleported to Olympus, where I was told what had happened.

And I learned the truth.

I had no idea of what had truly happened, and was devastated at his fate. I felt like I failed as a mother. I ignored my son and turned my back on him when he needed me the most. And afterwards, I thought he was ignoring me, he couldn't even contact me. He was all alone. In the worst place he could be. With every single thing that could ever want to kill him.

Before I knew it, I was shaking from horror and guilt. All the while, this woman, Nyx seemed to know Percy as well. Very intimately, if what that child I see with my daughter has any proof of it.

 _Could it be...?_

I thought to myself as I saw her sea-green eyes. I knew it was true when Nyx pulled me aside after the kids went off to play. She apologized for what she had done, but she just wanted to feel loved. So, she decided to take my Percy's innocence.

After that, she focused on the screen in the center of the room, as did I.

And what I saw nearly broke me.

My baby boy, fighting for his life. Injures from past and present seemed to flow endlessly as his life drained out of him like an animal. The hollow look in his eyes. The sight of my precious son attempting to fight off two of his worst enemies. I could see that he didn't even register the voices from our side. He was almost dead inside, only moving on instinct. The sight of him being impaled by the scythe then nearly bisected when he put up resistance.

The look of life came back to his eyes, and all he did was struggle some more before giving up. The boy who had never let anything really get him down. The boy who went against fate. The boy who defied everything that was thrown at him in life had given up. And the worst thing came next.

His monologue.

His mask. His lies. His cry for help. No one was able to see him crying inside. No one was able to see him being broken. The things that happened to him. The life he went through. No one had an idea of how much he was hurting. Not even the ones closest to him. It's heart-wrenching that the only ones who are with him at his end are his killers. They probably are the only ones who could truly know what he is feeling since they are with him.

I can just imagine it. The coldness. The darkness encroaching on you. Your hands grow clammy and you lose feeling in your body, yet you can still feel the pain. The eerie warmth of your blood flowing out of you. The loss of self and surroundings as each of your senses shut down one by one.

I can't take it anymore as I fall to the ground, clutching my head and begging for something or someone to make it stop. Whatever _IT_ is. I start to have trouble breathing as guilt crushes my chest, suffocating me.

The pain goes away as I feel someone hugging me. Or someones, plural.

"Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad." I heard two voices say to me.

I look up, to see Andromeda and that girl who has my son's eyes hugging me. I notice that everyone in the room couldn't hold their emotions any longer and are grieving for what they've done. Hestia seems to be taking it the hardest aside from me, curling up and weeping uncontrollably. Even Nyx seems disgusted at herself for doing such a thing to Percy. I look back to the two girls only to realize they have matching rings on their necklaces.

"W-What are those?" I stutter.

They look to each other, before grinning widely.

"It's our promise rings. It's to make sure we'll always be together forever." my daughter announces.

I smile at her, happy that she at least found a friend here. "Where did you get it?" I ask.

"My father!" the Percy look-a-like announces. This seemed to shake everyone out of their grief, looking at her. "He made them for his significant other, but gave them to me. Because he said I'd be his hope, alongside her." she stated, looking at my little girl.

"Well, who's your father?" I ask gently, knowing that since she's here, she is no normal child.

"I'm Yuuma Amano Jackson." she smiles up brightly at me. I feel my heart drop like lead. That grin..., it's the exact damnable same as my son. "Percy Jackson's my Papa!"

* * *

 **Funnily enough, when I got to the part where I wrote Sally ignoring Percy's existence, I was listening to Faint by Linkin Park. Well, the end(maybe). I am finished with this story of heart-breaking, gut-wrenching sadness. Truthfully, I feel guilty just making a scenario where this happens to Percy. Still would do again though because I feel like I did a good job with this story. I hoped you all liked this story. I know I did. Please review and tell me your opinion on it.**

 **PS. For those who recognize the name of his daughter, it's because I was reading some Highschool DxD, and wanted to write a fanfic or two in it. Also I like the name. I'll probably write some smut for that fandom to get me some variety on emotions, before turning it dark again. I feel like I have a new idea on a fanfic for that fandom.**

 **PPS. I was listening to Hope of Morning by Icon For Hire when reading the first chapter, and thought the song really fits with it. Try it out. Love ya all!**


	6. Epilogue

**Since some people are confused with who the ethereal man was, I'll make it clear in this epilogue. I wanted to see if anyone understood who the man was from Yuuma's POV. So, this will be the last chapter I can think of for this fanfic. Before, I wanted to give an open ending for people to speculate of what could've happened in my story. It seems that some people wanted the ending to be more defined, so I hope this gives people some closure.**

* * *

Andromeda's POV

I was walking down the street, towards the Empire State Building. It was an incredible piece of history. After all these years that have passed, it still stands, albeit in slight disrepair because of the age of the structure. I was strolling towards the doors, where Yuuma was waiting for me. We've kept up this tradition every year, returning to where we last saw him. The only spot where we can find some peace in this new hectic world.

I saw her waiting there, eyes roving the crowds searching for me. Once she spotted me, she waved me over, a bright smile on her face. Smiling back at her, I joined her hand in hand as we entered the archaic lift and inserted the card that we have to let us in. We waited together quietly, listening to the music that is so weird to us. My mind drifted to the way my life has gone, together with Yuuma. Ever since we met up here, we've been the best of friends and nigh inseparable. We lived together since and learned all about growing up together.

After the ride up, the elevator dinged which caused me to jump and break out of my recollection. Yuuma chuckled slightly at my movement, causing me to pout at her. She tugged my hand, moving me to take the first step out of the elevator. We were walking through the hallowed halls of the place where my brother once saved. Now, the dilapidated buildings are falling apart, the stones are crumbling and the weather and nature has overtaken the once glorious halls Olympus. We passed by the throne room, where the mighty Olympians once ruled. The thrones were in shambles and the hearth lay there dead and silent. I could still see the spot where I once stood with Yuuma. Where if we had turned our head and looked upon the screen in the middle of the room when we were first here, we would've been scarred for life, never being able to move on and live our life.

We made our way to the same spot where we last saw him. We knew that even though we would never see him again, he's somehow watching over us. He promised us. He would be my guardian angel, and would he live on through Yuuma because she's his hope. We stood at the dead garden where we last saw him. The benches we used were destroyed, nothing more but rubble among the debris. Standing there though, was a tombstone. The spot where we saw him disappear. We put it there in memory of him after the fall of Olympus.

It had been many years ever since the Olympians and other immortals either faded into the void or were taken under the wing of Chaos if they truly repented for their actions. Many of the more prideful immortals had thought themselves above simple demigods' or mortals' death. They were quickly eradicated after Chaos 'saved' those who were worthy.

It was like he had said, 'in the end, there will be only chaos'. Only in the sense that everything is so chaotic with all the new things appearing over the horizon.

We sat down on the ground by the tombstone, leaning against it. As we sat, Yuuma went off and told him everything that has happened ever since we last came. She told him about how our family had grown up now and were starting families of their own. She talked about how she doesn't feel like a great-grandma because she still feels so young and spry. I chuckled alongside her, thinking about all the little brats that are running around.

I told him about the various places we've seen throughout the universe and all the unique experiences we've had. I gushed about the breath-taking scenery and the delicious cuisine that we've got to try. I told him how mom was doing. She still felt sorrow about him, but still lived her life to the fullest. Then I went off about all the new inventions being created and the different possibilities it gives us to explore new horizons.

Yuuma talked about how she still misses him and how she wished he could be here with us. I could feel tears prick into my eyes as she spoke. I talked about how I want him to be here in person to experience everything with us. I told him about how even though I shouldn't be able to remember, I can still feel the warmth as he held me as a baby and how he told me he loved me whenever I think about him.

I stopped my tears though, because I know that he wouldn't want to see me cry. Instead, he would want me to smile. Once we got over that emotional hurdle, we talked about random stuff happening in our lives, like about how I was about to release a new design for a revolutionary ship that would help travel many times over, or about how Yuuma is still one of Chao's most skilled and trusted leaders of his organization.

It got so late that we ended up falling asleep against his tombstone, the last thing that I saw was a shimmering light as I fell into slumber. And when I awoke, there was a blanket around the both of us, the smell of sea breeze rousing us awake.

It was small stuff like this that I know he's alright and still watching over us. I smile over at Yuuma as I rub the ring he gave Yuuma when he was alive, seeing the metal on my finger shining brightly alongside hers.

"Happy Birthday, Big Brother."

* * *

 **And done! Hope this gives you some bittersweet feelings. I gave some vague hints and whatnot about their relationship and what kind of world they live in nowadays. To help show how the passage of time has occurred and how they still care for Percy.**

 **Well, that's about all I can think of for this story. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!**


End file.
